


obsession

by carcinomas



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, TW: Manipulation, tw: assault, tw: guns, tw: stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinomas/pseuds/carcinomas
Summary: akira is booted to the city. once he arrives, he decides he wants to make friends for once. unfortunately for him, the more he befriends others, the stranger things become.





	1. first meeting

Akira was booted to the city. Their home was scheduled to be renovated, with more rooms and floors added. Additionally, their jobs kept them busy, so of course they sent him away. He was sent to stay with a family friend, which was fine - he didn’t have many friends at his previous school, so leaving was easy. Plus, he was 17 - he could take care of himself.

 

“Be good - give us about a year, alright?”

 

He nodded, his attention on his phone.

 

_Serial killer strikes again! Prominent figure targeted..._

 

“Akira!” His mother snapped her fingers, a hand on her hips. “Be good, okay? We’ll be back in a year, so make sure you behave. Don't give your Uncle Sojiro any problems. And please, be mindful of your grades --”

 

"Okay, I _get_ it."

 

"What did you say? Akira -- "

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiles, rolling his eyes. After a chuckle from his end, the two embraced.

 

\--

 

So there he was, leaving the train station. He’s paying attention to his phone, idly rereading the directions given to him by his parents. Suddenly, someone shoves into him, causing him to drop his phone.

 

“Shit..” he mumbles, adjusting his glasses. Kneeling down for his phone, he swears a bit more under his breath. Before he could reach for his phone, he sees a gloved hand taking his phone. He looks up the stranger, a brow raised.

 

Before him was a boy with shaggy, brown hair. He was dressed nicely, a cardigan with with a blue tie, white polo and black slacks. His cologne was subtle - while there was a hint of sweetness, the scent was predominately masculine. Akira clears his throat as the other smiles, holding his phone out to him.

 

Taking his phone, he quickly shoves it into his pocket. “Thanks.” He stands, wiping his joggers. The boy smiles. “You’re not from around here.”

 

Akira raises a brow. “Yeah? How do you figure?”

 

“You were reading directions to Yogen-jaya.”

 

Akira tilted his head - how did he..?

 

“Sorry! That was creepy, wasn’t it?”

 

Akira chuckled a bit. “Just a bit. But yes, I am new. I don’t mind help if you’re offering.”

 

The boy smiled. “Of course. Ah, I’m so rude...I nearly forgot to introduce myself - Akechi. Goro Akechi.” He offers his hand. Akira looks to his hand and then back to Akechi. He was...nice. Oddly nice. But so far, he wasn’t too bad.

 

“Akira.” Shaking the others hand, he gave a quick smile in return. Akechi nods. “Well, I suppose we should get going. Don’t want to miss the next train, do we?”

 

Not too long later, they arrived in Yogen-jaya, Akechi carrying one of Akira’s bag while Akira looked around. “Okay, we’re here...uh.” Akechi turned to the brunette. “Let me guess - the exact location?”

 

Akira nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Aha, yeah...” He looks to his phone before looking up. “Oh - Leblanc. It’s been forever since I’ve been, so I’m not surprised I forgot..” He’s cut off when he notices Akechi smiling wide, looking to the other.

 

“You should’ve said something sooner! I _love_ Leblanc!”

 

“Great - this’ll be easy, I guess.”

 

A bit later, they arrived at the doorstep of a cafe. It was the same as Akira remembered - the smell of freshly brewed coffee, strong spices and from the inside, he heard the sounds of cups being moved around and the television running. Opening the door, he steps in.

 

“Uncle Sojiro? I’m here.” He called out, looking around. From behind the counter was a bearded man with glasses, wearing a white apron. “Ah, there you are.” He began, moving from behind the counter. “Let me look at you! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

As the two embraced and caught up, Akechi stood off to the side, waiting. After a few minutes, Sojiro looked to Akechi. “Ah, you helped him out? Well, come in, there’s plenty of room for everyone.”

 

——

 

After hours of chatting, Sojiro had gone home, leaving Akira in charge of clean up. Akira hung around outside with Akechi, the two of them deep in conversation.

 

While Akira spoke, Akechi listened closely, nodding along every so often. He couldn’t help but lose focus - Akira was... _incomprehensible_. There was no exact way to describe him and it confused him.

 

Why did he feel this way so suddenly?

 

After a bit, he felt a gentle touch. Looking up, he noticed it was Akira touching his arm. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Akechi felt his heart race.

 

“Oh, me? Of course - sorry if I worried you. Just lost in thought.”

 

“Oh, well okay. Anyway, I gotta get upstairs - I’m tired. But we should hang out while I’m in town.”

 

Akechi nodded. “Of course - I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, the two saw each other off. Akechi waited around outside, watching the windows of Leblanc.

 

He watched as Akira turned each and every light off, waiting for him to head upstairs. He watches the windows on the second floor, seeing Akira’s shadow shortly afterwards.

 

Several minutes later, the lights are off.

 

Akechi feels disappointed almost. But that was alright - he said ‘tomorrow’ right? So there was always tomorrow.

 

Adjusting his tie, he heads off for the evening.

 

 --

 

 

The next morning, Akira is downstairs for breakfast, poking at his food while listening to the news. There were talks of a serial killer. It was almost exciting, though he’d never admit it. It was better than being back home, listening to the gossip of old housewives, store owners on the corner or loud children.

 

Sure, he loved his small town, but at the end of the day, he’d rather be anywhere than there. The city was **exciting** , after all.

 

He finishes his breakfast and pushes his plate back. “I’m gonna get ready now.” He announces, hoping from his seat.

 

About an hour later, Akira is out the door and to the train station. Today he’d be attending his new school, Shujin Academy. From what he read online, the school was kind of a big deal. It seemed intimidating, however, he wouldn’t let this stop him from making friends. While he wasn’t _completely_ unpopular back home, often times, he felt he didn’t have much in common with others. He wasn’t picky about who he spent time with, though at the same time, he wasn’t making much of an effort to befriend many people. He wanted to change that, being in a new city and all.

 

It was the perfect opportunity to start over.

 

After boarding his train, he was lucky enough to find a seat. Holding his bag to his chest, he looks down to his phone, checking the news. He soon got lost in his reading, adjusting his glasses every so often.

 

“Good morning.” He heard a voice. Looking up, he sees a familiar face - Akechi. He’s all dressed up again, wearing an outfit similar to yesterday’s with a tan blazer to complete the look.

 

“Shujin Academy is where you’ll be attending?”

 

Akira raises a brow. How did he...?

 

“Your uniform.”

 

Right. _That._

 

Akira nods. “Ha, yeah...it’s only for a year. You know, with the renovations and all..”

 

“I remember.”

 

It’s silent for a moment. It’s a bit awkward, but Akira does his best to not dwell too long. “Sooo...what school are you attending?”

 

“Oh, I’m actually graduated. I’m currently studying law at the university downtown.” Akechi laughs a bit, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “I was able to graduate early, so...this works for me. The sooner, the better.”

 

Akira nods. “That’s cool.”

 

Silence. Akira scratches the back of his head while Akechi quietly browses his phone. A couple minutes passed before the train came to a stop.

 

“Here’s me.” Akira announced, standing. “See you around?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two wave at one another before the train moves again.


	2. friendship

“Okay, class, quiet down. Today we’ve got a new student joining us..”

Akira stands in front of the class, looking out at his fellow peers. Some were on their phones while others were staring at him. He heard a few whispers, mainly from girls, pertaining to his looks. He adjusts his glasses a bit, a few girls giggling and turning to each other shortly afterwards. 

“Anything you wanna say?” 

Oh - right. 

“I hope we can get along?” He smiles and gives a quick bow. 

“ _ Great _ . You can sit...oh, there should be perfect.” Akira looks to the back of the room, noticing an empty seat. He quietly makes his way to the back, ignoring the looks he’s being given. So far, the attention he got was positive. Good.

This wasn’t bad so far. His introduction could’ve been better, but he was satisfied with himself. Surprisingly, he wasn’t too nervous. 

“Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s pick up from where we left off..” The woman in yellow pauses. “Oh, _jeez_...I nearly forgot. Kurusu, you’ll have to share a textbook with Takamaki for now.” 

In front of him sat a blonde, who had already been facing him. She waves in his direction, smiling.  “Hey.”

Class continued, Akira and Ann sharing a desk while taking notes.

\--

Later on that day, Ann invited Akira to the roof for lunch. Joining them was Ryuji, an old friend of Ann. While he wasn’t a natural blonde like Ann, Akira thought he looked pretty cool with his bleached locks. He was funny too, he noted. 

“So like, what made you come to the city?” Ann began, taking a seat on a nearby desk. “If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine too.”

Akira shook his head. “It’s not a huge deal or anything - don't worry. My parents were getting the home renovated and plus, they’re never home, so they decided to send me here with my uncle. It’s only for a year, so it’s whatever.”

“Whoa! So your parents are loaded?” Ryuji interjected, mouth full of food. Ann reaches over, flicking his forehead. “What about _any_ of that made you think his parents were rich, dummy?”

“Hey! Damn..” Ryuji rubs his forehead, glaring. 

“I mean, not really. I’m not rich, but we’re well off? If that makes sense.” Akira shrugs, focusing his attention on his phone. 

Ryuji makes a face, nodding. "That's cool, that's cool."

Ann nodded along, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. “Yeah, that’s cool. So where’re you staying now? You said your uncle’s cafe, right?” Akira looked up, lowering his phone. “Yeah - why?”

“Cool! We’re going after school.”

\--

After school, the three found themselves at Leblanc, enjoying coffee and snacks. With them sat a redhead - Futaba Sakura - Akira’s younger cousin. While they sat and chatted, the door to Leblanc opened, a familiar figure stepping in.

_Akechi._

He stood at the door, watching the sight before him. There Akira sat, laughing and chatting with his newfound friend group.

_ But you said tomorrow. _

Akechi grips the doorknob before slamming the door shut.

Everyone looked back to entrance of Leblanc. Akira perked up when he saw Akechi, smiling in his direction. Akechi was nervous - everyone was _staring_. He coughed into his glove, smiling a bit afterwards. “Oh, sorry for interrupting you, Akira-kun. It seems you’re with friends, I’ll return tomorrow..”

“Hey, you’re that young detective!” Ann pointed out. “He’s all over TV...I saw him at my shoot last week. He’s like, _famous_!” Ryuji raised his brows. “For real?” Futaba scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Uh, _yeah_! He’s all over niconico! The Detective Prince~!” She declares dramatically, causing Ann to snort a bit.

Akechi shook his head. “You’re flattering me.”

“Nonsense. I didn’t know you were some kind of prodigy.” Akira began. “I said we’d hang, right? Come sit with us.”

Reluctant, Akechi cleared his throat. Everyone was so... _friendly._

_ Disgusting. _

“Of course - it’d be rude of me to say no.” As he sat with the others, he kept quiet while they all talked.

Every so often, he’d turn and look to Akira and watch him. Akechi’s heart raced as he watched the brunette. Although he sat in silence mainly, he’d add into the conversation every so often.

After an hour or so, Ryuji and Ann headed home, Futaba leaving soon after them. Akira and Akechi are left alone at the table, deep in conversation.

While Akira spoke about his classes, Akechi’s mind was elsewhere.

_ This is nice. Just the two of us. _

“And so I was like, I mean I  _ guess  _ I can help with the..”

_ This is how it should be. This is how it should always be. _

“The girls were kind of annoying, too...I hope it’s not like that all year -- hey, Akechi?”

Akechi didn’t react. Akira snapped his fingers. “Akechi!”

Blinking, Akechi gasped. “...oh!” Clearing his throat, he turns away. Fumbling with his blazer, he quickly pulls it on. “I should get going! I’ve been so busy today..” Grabbing his suitcase, he rises from his seat and heads for the door. Akira follows after him, clearly concerned.

“Are you okay? You haven’t said anything in an hour..”

“I’m perfectly fine, Akira-kun. School has kept me busy is all...it was rude of me to daydream during our conversation. I must be tired...anyhow, I should get going. It’s late.”

“..well, okay. But text me when you’re home.”

Akechi’s eyes widened. “T-text you when I’m home? What do you mean..?”

“You know, to make sure you’re safe and all. We’re friends, right?”

Akechi falls silent.

_ Friends? He said we’re friends. Friends! _

Smiling, he nods. “...of course. Good night, Akira-kun.” Leaving Leblanc, Akechi quickly stormed off. Once he was far enough, he ducked into an alleyway. Leaning back against the wall, he clutched his chest.

 

“...friends..” He mumbles, smiling big. “Friends..” He wants to cry, maybe scream, but he can't. Instead, he keeps it to himself.

 

_Friends._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first p5 fic..pls be kind  
> my twitter is @/jeiwasabi


End file.
